This Woman's Work
by vandiver49
Summary: T'Pol discovers why some days are better than others *COMPLETE*
1. Couldn't Care Less

This Woman's Work (Chap 1)  
  
By vandiver49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Star Trek, I'm just borrowing them for a moment. Please don't sue; people in the Navy don't make that much money.  
  
All parenthetical statements in Vulcan are denoted by (*)  
  
Please forgive me if the date doesn't correspond exactly to the series.  
  
_________________________________  
  
0400, 22 Aug 2151  
  
T'Pol was sitting, perfectly perched upon the Captain's chair, as Enterprise warped gracefully through the veil of night. Captain Archer was on a diplomatic away mission, leaving Sub-Commander T'Pol temporarily in charge. She initially expected Commander Tucker to express some disapproval, but as of yet had not encountered any resistance. While she was keenly aware of the status of the ships' systems, T'Pol's attention was more focused on the conversations of the other bridge personnel. Ensigns Sato and Mayweather were conversing about the film from the previous night, a rather juvenile topic in her opinion. Lieutenant Reed was at the weapons station, training one of his security personnel on how to stand the bridge watch. Normally, T'Pol would be at her science station, meticulously analyzing the stellar data being collected by the ships' sensor suite. But with only idle thoughts to occupy her mind, she quickly realized why Captain Archer always appeared so bored during interstellar transits. Ensign Sato would break her doldrums.  
  
"Sub-Commander T'Pol, I'm receiving an incoming message from the Vulcan High Council.  
  
"Very well, on screen."  
  
"Ma'am, it's a private message."  
  
"Understood, transfer the message to the Captain's Ready Room."  
  
Hoshi did as such while T'Pol walked to the Ready Room.  
  
Ambassador Soval was already on-screen when T'Pol entered the room.  
  
*Ambassador?*  
  
*Sub-Commander T'Pol, I have a mission for you that the Enterprise should be capable of accomplishing.*  
  
T'Pol barely acknowledged.  
  
*We have lost contact with our Vulcan outpost on Sendrini VI. Take Enterprise and see if any assistance can be rendered, and report the status of the outpost. You are not authorized to visit the planet.*  
  
T'Pol found herself at odds with these orders. *Ambassador, this is a human ship, and therefore not under Vulcan directive. It would be advisable to send a Vulcan ship to render aid.*  
  
*That would not be logical, being that the nearest Vulcan ship is more than three days away at maximum warp. Enterprise is currently only four hours away at warp 4.5.* Soval contested.  
  
*That still does not resolve the conflict in terms of chain of command.*  
  
*Are you not presently the officer in charge?* Soval offered.  
  
*Correct.*  
  
*Is it not in your purview to render assistance when needed?*  
  
*Indeed, provided that there is an acceptable reason for me to deviate from the orders delineated by Starfleet Command.*  
  
To the common observer, their conversation appeared to be typically Vulcan. But T'Pol could easily see that her non-compliance was beginning to irritate the Ambassador.  
  
*Very well Sub-Commander, I shall provide you a reason to deviate from your mission, just remember not to visit the planet.*  
  
*Understood Ambassador, T'Pol out.*  
  
As soon as she returned to the Captain's chair, T'Pol received her "reason".  
  
"Sub-Commander, I'm receiving a distress signal from a Vulcan outpost…it's automated only."  
  
"Very well. Ensign Mayweather, plot an intercept course, warp 4.5."  
  
"Aye ma'am." Travis replied.  
  
As Enterprise altered course to Sendrini VI, T'Pol felt a small tinge of disgust at how easily Vulcans lied, deceived and manipulated the truth for their own self serving purposes. She would have never thought that Vulcans and Humans would share such distasteful qualities.  
  
Commander Tucker had made his way to the bridge and manned T'Pol's science station once the ship achieved a standard orbit.  
  
Hoshi provided the initial clue that something was amiss. "Sub-Commander T'Pol, I'm not getting any response to my hails."  
  
Trip grimly added to her assessment. "Yeah, I'm only receiving one active bio-sign, and a ton of dead bodies. How many people were down there?"  
  
"Unknown Commander." T'Pol answered.  
  
"Well, shouldn't we go down and take a peak?"  
  
"Negative Commander, we will remain in orbit and continue to monitor the situation until a Vulcan ship arrives."  
  
"Sub-Commander, I really don't see how we can help anyone from up here."  
  
T'Pol could see where this conversation was heading and wanted to avoid a public display. "Commander Tucker, please join me in the Ready Room."  
  
Commander Tucker followed her with some degree of trepidation. He assumed T'Pol thought that he was trying to usurp her command again, which he knew he wasn't. He just felt that she would be a little more proactive in assessing who or what killed her people.  
  
T'Pol spoke first as soon as the doors closed.  
  
"Commander Tucker, I see that you have found it necessary to once again question my authority."  
  
"Listen T'Pol, it's not even like that. All I'm sayin' is that we can't do much good for those people from orbit."  
  
"Firstly Commander, as per your own scans, there is no one in the compound to aid. And secondly I fail to see how Enterprise can render assistance on what is clearly a Vulcan matter." T'Pol had just unwittingly added fuel to the fire.  
  
"What?! You're sayin' that just cause were human we can't do anything but get in the way?" Trip's blood pressure was on the rise.  
  
"Indeed, you more than proved your ineptitude at P'Jemm."  
  
"I don't understand you…Sub-Commander," Trip had to force himself from using a more derogatory term, "it's like you're out here taking orders from the Vulcan High Council or something."  
  
T'Pol said nothing, but her silence spoke volumes.  
  
"T'Pol you've got to be kidding me," Trip said in disbelief, "how can you justify taking order from them? This is a human ship in case you forgot."  
  
"I am fully aware of what ship I am on. Your smell reminds me of that fact everyday. Besides, you are not in full possession of the facts."  
  
"I couldn't give a damn about your nose." Trip snapped as he pointed two fingers in T'Pol's direction. "And I am in possession of enough of the facts to know that your job as acting Captain is to discharge the position in the same vein as Captain Archer would. Do you think sitting up here is accomplishing that?"  
  
These were the times T'Pol loathed; when Trip was right. She couldn't argue the conflict of interest she had squarely placed herself in. Captain Archer would go down to the planet, regardless of how many people were alive, to see if there was anything he could do. It proved to be an admirable, yet illogical quality humans had. "Very well Commander, I will go down to the surface with Ensign Mayweather and Lieutenant Reed, you have the conn."  
  
T'Pol calmly walked out of the Ready Room, leaving Trip to ponder if he had just won or lost the argument. 


	2. Surrogate

This Woman's Work (Chap 2)  
  
By vandiver49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Star Trek, I'm just borrowing them for a moment. Please don't sue; people in the Navy don't make that much money.  
  
All parenthetical statements in Vulcan are denoted by (*)  
  
Please forgive me if the date doesn't correspond exactly to the series.  
  
_________________________________  
  
0900 22 Aug 2151  
  
As T'Pol and her away team made their decent toward the planet's surface, she found herself still dwelling on the argument she just had with Trip. She had just been an unintentional participant in the deceit and misinformation that caused Humans to resent Vulcans so much. She was also struggling to find the logic behind Ambassador Soval's request. What was the point of being here if they were forbidden to land? It was a question she would have to redress once back on Enterprise.  
  
"Sub-Commander, we are 500 meters from the surface." Travis said.  
  
Very well, do you have a landing site?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Then precede accordingly Ensign."  
  
As the shuttlecraft landed, the scene at the compound proved to be graver than the sensors could capture. The holes in the mortal and brick gave clear indication that the outpost had been ravaged by a recent attack. Reed was instantly on edge upon exiting the shuttlecraft.  
  
"Sub-Commander, we should definitely exercise caution."  
  
"Agreed Lieutenant Reed." T'Pol said as she pulled out her scanner and phase pistol. "The central computer is 20 meters to the Northeast.  
  
The three proceeded through the war torn compound, stepping numerous dead Vulcans en route to the computer. T'Pol quickly accessed the compounds mainframe upon arrival, searching for any insight into the atrocity that transpired.  
  
"You find anything Sub-Commander?" Reed asked as he stood guard behind her.  
  
"Nothing of any significance Lieutenant, it appears the compound was taken by surprise."  
  
Just then, an errant noise startled them all.  
  
"What was that?" Travis asked.  
  
"I believe it came from over there?" Malcolm pointed out as he raised his phase pistol.  
  
T'Pol took out her scanner, searching for possible biosigns. "I do not believe the source of the disturbance will pose a threat." She said as she walked over to an open ventilation duct on the ground and peered inside.  
  
"You got anything yet?" An antsy Reed asked.  
  
T'Pol initially said nothing as she stared at the timid Vulcan child, cowering in the corner of the vent. *Do not be afraid little one, I will not harm you.* Her coaxing was to no avail as the child remained frozen. *I am Vulcan just like you, I only seek to help you.* T'Pol pleaded, attempting to appeal to the child's logic. The child shuffled momentarily before approaching T'Pol's extended arm.  
  
Travis and Malcolm were shocked by what crawled out from the air vent as neither of them had ever seen a Vulcan child before.  
  
The child apparently had never seen a Human before either as she clutched tightly onto T'Pol's leg upon seeing her companions. T'Pol bent down to the child's level. *They are my friends, they came to assist me. What is your name?*  
  
*Kelis.* she timidly replied.  
  
*Kelis, my name is T'Pol, that man's name is Malcolm, and he is Travis.*  
  
While neither knew what T'Pol was saying, they understood what she was doing and waved and smiled upon mention of their names.  
  
T'Pol continued the conversation, attempting to probe the child for answers. *Kelis, where are your parents?* This was probably a question best not broached, as is sent the little girl into a fit of tears, a clear indication of her parents fate. T'Pol feigned an attempt to comfort Kelis by reciprocating the hug in which she was now embraced.  
  
Reed and Mayweather both exchanged awed glances at the emotional exchange they were witnessing. Sobs filled the air until Malcolm proposed the next course of action. "I believe we should leave Sub-Commander before whatever wreaked havoc down here decides to return."  
  
T'Pol was too mesmerized by Kelis' tears to acknowledge.  
  
"Sub-Commander." Reed said again with conviction.  
  
"Yes Lieutenant, I believe you are correct." T'Pol said while still transfixed on little Kelis. While the girl's face was marred with dust and wreaked of blood and cement, she bore an uncanny resemblance to T'Pol, right down to the cropped hair and narrow eyebrows. *Kelis, it is not safe for you to stay here. It would be best if you came back with my friends and me to our ship.*  
  
Kelis stopped crying long enough to nod her head in compliance.  
  
The shuttle ride back to Enterprise proved to be far longer than the decent as no one spoke a word. Travis and Malcolm sat up front while Kelis had her arms wrapped around T'Pol's waist behind them. T'Pol had completely forgotten about her confrontation with Trip, and her difference of opinion with Ambassador Soval. Instead T'Pol was wondering what exactly she was going to do with the little girl firmly attached to her midriff. T'Pol had no younger siblings, leaving only her childhood to draw upon as a guide for parenting. Though she would only briefly be responsible for the child, she realized that she was probably not the best suited for such a role. She rebuked typical Vulcan convention for women, actively pursuing a career in the sciences rather than embrace the responsibilities of motherhood. It was this reason that weighed heavily in her decision to postpone her marriage. And here she was, an unqualified mother about to thrust an undisciplined child into what for all intents and purposes was the seat of chaos; Enterprise. 


	3. Rugrats

This Woman's Work (Chap 3)  
  
By vandiver49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Star Trek, I'm just borrowing them for a moment. Please don't sue; people in the Navy don't make that much money.  
  
All parenthetical statements in Vulcan are denoted by (*)  
  
Please forgive me if the date doesn't correspond exactly to the series.  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.  
  
_________________________________  
  
1300 22 Aug 2151  
  
Once the shuttlepod was retrieved back in the launch bay T'Pol quickly hurried Kelis off to sickbay. She hoped to minimize her contact with the rest of the crew on this short walk, feeling Kelis' trepidation from being in an alien environment.  
  
Dr. Phlox stood in brief shock when T'Pol arrived with her miniature in tow. "Dr. Phlox, would you please see to the health of Kelis?"  
  
"Of course Sub-Commander." The doctor said as he knelt down to pick up the child. *Hi there Kelis, I am Doctor Phlox. All I want to do is see if you are well, will you allow me to do that? * While the doctor's accent sounded somewhat foreign, Kelis nodded in agreement. The Doctor placed Kelis on an examining bed and ran several medical tests while T'Pol watched like an anxious mother.  
  
"Well T'Pol, other than being alittle emaciated, I'd give Kelis here a clean bill of health. Of course she's not really clean herself." Phlox said cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you Doctor." T'Pol was relieved that the little girl had no serious alignments.  
  
Dr. Phlox turned back towards his patient to see her outstretched arms. As the doctor picked her up and placed her on the floor, T'Pol brows narrowed with consternation.  
  
"Please do not indulge her doctor."  
  
Phlox looked up in confusion as Kelis walked over to her temporary guardian." I don't understand. What did I do?"  
  
"I do not expect you to understand." T'Pol coldly replied, as she walked with Kelis briskly out of sickbay.  
  
  
  
Back on the bridge, Reed and Mayweather had returned, eager to share what had they had discovered on the surface with the Chief Engineer.  
  
"There were bodies everywhere, whatever took them down had excessive force at their disposal." Reed woefully conveyed, always thinking about his ships' inadequate weapons systems.  
  
"That's not even half the story though," Travis interjected. "T'Pol found this orphaned little girl down there too. The kid was ballin' her eyes out and T'Pol actually showed some genuine concern towards her."  
  
This caught Trip by surprise. "Be for real, T'Pol's got about as much compassion as the matter/antimatter reaction."  
  
Hoshi felt compelled to enlighten her fellow crewmen. "You know, she was probably feeling very conflicted. How many Vulcan children have you ever seen?"  
  
She received three black looks in response.  
  
"That's because they live a very sheltered and structured life. Typically it's the mother's responsibility provide the comfort and solace children need, I'm sure it was difficult for T'Pol to tap into that part of herself. Raising Vulcan children tends to be a very time intensive process. They aren't born all logical you know?"  
  
"Well I'm sure that T'Pol will try to get her away from us illogical humans as soon as possible." Trip replied.  
  
"Well sir, soon might not be an option. The nearest Vulcan ship is still more than two days away." Travis offered.  
  
"Well when they get her I think I'll let T'Pol do the talking, don't wanna create an interstellar incident for shootin' my mouth off again." Trip said as he turned is attention back to the view screen.  
  
  
  
Down on the Main Deck, T'Pol walked with Kelis by her side, asking a bevy of questions.  
  
*T'Pol, where are we going?*  
  
*To my quarters so that you my wash up and get settled in.*  
  
*Is that where I am going to stay?*  
  
*For a time, at least until I can make arrangements for you to get back to Vulcan.*  
  
*T'Pol, is it possible I could get some warm clothes? It is cold here.*  
  
T'Pol wondered is she was this inquisitive growing up. *Indeed it is, I will attempt to find more suitable attire for you.*  
  
*T'Pol, what is wrong with everybody's ears?*  
  
T'Pol couldn't help but smile inwardly at this question. *They are not like us Kelis, not everyone looks like us?*  
  
Kelis was slightly confused. *But they do, except for their ears.*  
  
*While we may have similar appearances, that are far as the similarities go.* T'Pol said as they reached her quarters.  
  
*I think I understand.* Kelis said as they entered T'Pol's room. *It is kind of like the Vulcans that hurt everybody down at my home. They looked like us but they were angry and very mean.*  
  
*What did you say child?* T'Pol was taken aback, not only by Kelis' statement, but also to her rather human response to that disbelief.  
  
*I just said that they had pointed ears like us but they were very angry and mean.* Kelis' reiterated.  
  
Kelis' insight just helped T'Pol realize who perpetrated the attack on the Vulcan outpost: Romulans. 


	4. Decisions

This Woman's Work (Chap 4)  
  
By vandiver49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Star Trek, I'm just borrowing them for a moment. Please don't sue; people in the Navy don't make that much money.  
  
All parenthetical statements in Vulcan are denoted by (*)  
  
Please forgive me if the date doesn't correspond exactly to the series.  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.  
  
_________________________________  
  
1700 22 Aug 2151  
  
T'Pol was at odds with what action she should take. Obviously, she needed to consult Ambassador Soval with her suspicions, but she very well couldn't traipse up to the Bridge with a child. Leaving the child unattended was not an option either, feeling that her first duty was to Kelis. T'Pol reached only one logical conclusion as she walked toward the intercom.  
  
"Sub-Commander T'Pol to Commander Tucker."  
  
"Tucker her, go ahead."  
  
"Commander, I require a private audience."  
  
Ok, give me a minute."  
  
T'Pol waited for Trip to reach the comm panel in the ready room.  
  
"Alright T'Pol, I'm here what's up?"  
  
"Commander, I desire to be removed from the command rotation temporarily." Without the pressures of command, T'Pol felt that she would not only have a little more latitude to conduct her investigation, but be able to properly care for Kelis.  
  
"No way T'Pol, we're already short with the Captain away, if you go down it'll just be me and Reed."  
  
"Commander, I am sure you are aware of the unique situation that I am in, and I do not know of another alternative. Do you?"  
  
"Well…" Trip pondered momentarily, "You could let Hoshi and Dr. Phlox watch over the kid for you, I mean they both know Vulcan."  
  
T'Pol silently mulled over Trip's suggestion, "Unacceptable, neither is versed in Vulcan parenting."  
  
"T'Pol, that's the best you're gonna get. Someone has to continue the investigation as well as coordinate with the Vulcan High Council and it damn sure won't be me."  
  
"I cannot impose on them."  
  
"Come on T'Pol, you know Hoshi and Doc will be glad to. You know at some point you gotta start accepting a little help from your friends."  
  
T'Pol reluctantly conceded, as there was much to accomplish outside of tending to the needs of Kelis. "Very well Commander, I require some time before I assume my…" Her statement was interrupted by an audible crash from her meditation area.  
  
Trip had to stifle his chuckles. "Look, I'll ask Doc if he can baby-sit first for you, Ok. It sounds to me as though you've got some mommying to do."  
  
"Indeed." T'Pol said as she turned to see Kelis walk out with one of her meditation candles in pieces. "Thank you Commander."  
  
"Anytime T'Pol, Tucker out."  
  
Trip returned to the Bridge with an ear-to-ear smile on his face, to the amazement of everyone on deck.  
  
"What kind of conversation could you have with T'Pol that could make you smile like that?" Reed inquired.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Trip said laughingly, "Suffice it to say that I believe T'Pol has her hands full." The thought of T'Pol trying to negotiate her way the joys of parenting sent a wave of laughter through the Bridge.  
  
Once Trip collected himself, his gaze wondered over to Hoshi. "Hey Ensign Sato, I have a favor to ask. When was the last time you babysat?"  
  
  
  
Back in her quarters, T'Pol was still cleaning up the mess that Kelis had made.  
  
*I'm sorry T'Pol; I did not mean to create an accident. I just wanted a closer look at your candles.*  
  
*It is quite alright Kelis, but it would be best if you were more careful.* T'Pol was inwardly shocked by how she sounded so eerily familiar to her own mother. Parenting was something T'Pol simply assumed she would be good. With less than a day on the job though, she realized that it may prove to be slightly more challenging.  
  
The door chime interrupted T'Pol's musing.  
  
"Enter."  
  
"Evening Sub-Commander, Commander Tucker informed me that you were in need of a babysitter. Dr. Phlox gingerly said.  
  
"Kelis is far from a baby, Doctor."  
  
"I believe that humans use the term in such a way that it encompasses the preteen years. I also come bearing gifts." The Doctor said, displaying a small fabrication of T'Pol's outfit.  
  
Kelis inquisitively walked over to the Doctor. *Is that for me?*  
  
*Yes it is, this should help keep you warm.*  
  
Kelis accepted the garment, and headed to the bathroom to change out of her tattered clothing and clean up.  
  
"Do you have any special instructions T'Pol?"  
  
She quietly pondered all that could go wrong before responding. "Kelis has not had anything to eat yet, could you please escort her to the mess hall and ensure that she has a proper 'Vulcan' meal?*  
  
"Of course Sub-Commander." *Kelis are you ready?*  
  
The little girl responded by walking out of the bathroom area in her new attire.  
  
"Well Sub-Commander, we'll be on our way. Phlox said as he extended his hand toward Kelis, and exited with her out the door.  
  
T'Pol indulged in the minor respite before heading to the Bridge.  
  
  
  
Back in the Ready Room T'Pol found herself confronting Ambassador Soval once again. *Sub-Commander T'Pol, I thought I instructed you and your crew not to land on Sendrini VI under any circumstances?*  
  
*I was fully aware of your instructions Ambassador, but being that you had me conduct my investigation under the auspices of an emergency beacon, I could not find a logical reason to prevent the Humans from attempting to render aid.*  
  
Soval's voice contained a certain degree of discomfort. *Did you discover the source of the outpost's problem?*  
  
*The problem Ambassador, it that the outpost was destroyed. Their assailants were most effective only leaving one survivor. We will we receive Vulcan assistance on this matter?*  
  
"We have a ship en route, it is expected to reach your position in two days, Ambassador Soval out.*  
  
Perplexed by the abrupt end of her conversation, T'Pol walked back out to the Bridge.  
  
Trip was in the Captain's chair, strumming his fingers on the armrest. This was a very annoying habit in T'Pol's estimation, but a clear indication that he was deep in thought. "Any good news T'Pol?"  
  
"Not at this time Commander." She replied as she approached the Captain's chair.  
  
"Hey I gotta question for you. How fast can a Vulcan ship go?"  
  
"You know that information is classified."  
  
"Yeah, I know but bear with me here. Let's just say that y'all can do Warp 6.5 for argument's sake. At that speed it would only take five day to get here from Vulcan." T'Pol was beginning to see his train of thought, but allowed him to finish. "You gotta figure that there are some Vulcan ships on patrol somewhere closer than that to here."  
  
"Correct Commander, perhaps though the Vulcan High Council has more pressing concerns."  
  
"What could be more important than figuring out who killed over 130 Vulcans!? I don't think they're coming T'Pol," Trip Said as he rose to look T'Pol in the eyes, "and neither do you." 


	5. Faux Pas

This Woman's Work (Chap 5)  
  
By vandiver49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Star Trek, I'm just borrowing them for a moment. Please don't sue; people in the Navy don't make that much money.  
  
All parenthetical statements in Vulcan are denoted by (*)  
  
Please forgive me if the date doesn't correspond exactly to the series.  
  
_________________________________  
  
2200 22 Aug 2151  
  
In the Mess hall, Dr. Phlox waited patiently for Kelis to make her dinner selection.  
  
*Well Kelis, have you come to a decision yet?* He asked.  
  
Kelis continued to ponder as she starred at the alien delicacies. *I do not know. I have never seen food like this before. What about this?* She replied, pointing at a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.  
  
The doctor shook his head apologetically. *I believe T'Pol would disapprove. Why don't you try the plomeek soup?*  
  
Phlox had unwittingly struck a discord with the young Vulcan. *I am not fond of plomeek soup, is there anything else that I might have?*  
  
*Well,* the doctor thought, *I believe that if you have the vegetarian variant of spaghetti it would meet a typical Vulcan diet.*  
  
This apparently pleased Kelis.  
  
T'Pol walked towards the mess hall with conviction. Trip had just made a rather 'logical' observation, which was scary in and of itself. But his analysis revealed that she currently had far too many questions than answers. She needed to know what type of research was being done at the outpost; she needed to talk to Kelis.  
  
When T'Pol reached the Mess Hall she was appalled. Kelis was sitting with Dr. Phlox, eating a decidedly human meal. One in which she knew contained meat. "What are you doing?" she dryly asked as she approached the two. She then turned her attention toward the doctor. "You are fully aware that Vulcans do not eat meat, yet you sit and allow Kelis to indulge in such debauchery." Dr. Phlox attempted to contest her accusations but was summarily cut off.  
  
"I thought you above anyone else on the ship would appreciate and respect Vulcan culture, but I now see that you are no more sympathetic than these humans." T'Pol said as she snatched Kelis' fork with disdain. T'Pol then took her by the hand, and stormed out of the Mess Hall.  
  
T'Pol and Kelis walked in silence until they reached her quarters. She wanted to scold the child but decided to address her more pressing concerns. *Kelis, what did your parents do?*  
  
*My mother was an instructor at the primary school. She taught basic logic and reading.*  
  
*And what did your father do?*  
  
*he never really told me, I know he worked on computers a lot. One time though I did sneak into his lab once. I watched him make a rock disappear, but my father told me that such a thing was illogical.*  
  
The answers were slowly flowing into place for T'Pol, but did not want to alarm the child. *Your father was right Kelis, that is quite illogical.* 'Quite illogical for Vulcans to be working on such technology.' T'Pol thought to herself. Looking over at the chronometer, she realized the late hour and decided to get Kelis ready for bed.  
  
When Kelis was asleep, T'Pol continued to watch over her for fifteen minutes as she tossed and turned in the bed. T'Pol could only sit and imagine the kind of dreams that were plaguing her sleep, wishing she could do more to comfort her. 


	6. Revelations

This Woman's Work (Chap 6)  
  
By vandiver49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Star Trek, I'm just borrowing them for a moment. Please don't sue; people in the Navy don't make that much money.  
  
All parenthetical statements in Vulcan are denoted by (*)  
  
Please forgive me if the date doesn't correspond exactly to the series.  
  
_________________________________  
  
2100 22 Aug 2151  
  
Once T'Pol ensured Kelis' was sleeping restfully, she made her way back to the Bridge. She was determined to know exactly what the purpose of the Sendrini outpost and why they were experimenting with what she suspected was cloaking technology. T'Pol barely paused once the reached the Bridge, only stopping to ask for a secure comm channel from the communications officer on duty. T'Pol continued toward the ready room, waiting for Ambassador Soval.  
  
*Sub-Commander T'Pol, do you have anything substantial to report?* He asked as the view screen clicked on.  
  
*What type of research was being conducted at this station?* T'Pol retorted, ignoring Soval's question.  
  
*You know that information is classified Sub-Commander. I fail to see how such information is pertinent to your investigation.*  
  
T'Pol was tiring of the semantics. *Ambassador, I reason to believe that the Romulans were the ones who destroyed the Sendrini outpost. I also believe that this outpost was conducting experiments in cloaking technology. Now I have yet to share either of these findings with any of the crew, but that can change unless you prove to be more forthcoming.*  
  
Ambassador Soval was visibly infuriated. *You would dare compromise the security of the Vulcan High Council?*  
  
*You have dared to comprise the safety of this ship through your omission.*  
  
Soval realized he was not going to win this meeting of minds. *Very well Sub-Commander, but you will not like what you will hear.*  
  
After listening to Soval intently for two hours, T'Pol realized that the Ambassador was correct; the truth about Sendrini VI and its subsequent attack was not appealing to the ears. T'Pol learned that the Romulans had attacked several long range Vulcan outposts in the past couple of months, with deadly precision. The attack on Sendrini confirmed two High Council suspicions; the first being that the Romulans did indeed have some sort of cloaking device, making their ships' virtually undetectable. But Sendrini's attack also revealed that there was a spy in the High Council's midst. This answered all but one question.  
  
*Ambassador, why was Enterprise requested to investigate? Clearly this matter is outside of our jurisdiction.*  
  
*Because Sub-Commander, the Romulans have no knowledge of whom the Terrans are. Sendrini's destruction was a major setback in the development of a cloaking detection system. The High Council assumed that by sending Enterprise, the Romulans would leave you be. Thus allowing you to retrieve whatever data could be salvaged.*  
  
*Very well Ambassador, I will retrieve the data as requested.*  
  
*Sub-Commander, I have violated my security protocol by sharing this information with you. You are now under the shame burden of secrecy. You must not allow the Humans to know who the Romulans are as well as not divulge any information of the cloaking research, is this understood?*  
  
*Yes Ambassador.*  
  
*Very well, Soval out.*  
  
T'Pol starred blankly at the screen for some time before leaving the Ready Room. Having her questions answered failed to diminish the mental stress the day had caused. She regretted having to lie to Trip and the rest of the crew earlier today, but with the delicate information she now possessed, T'Pol found herself with no other alternative. 


	7. Day is Done

This Woman's Work (Chap 7)  
  
By vandiver49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Star Trek, I'm just borrowing them for a moment. Please don't sue; people in the Navy don't make that much money.  
  
All parenthetical statements in Vulcan are denoted by (*)  
  
Please forgive me if the date doesn't correspond exactly to the series.  
  
_________________________________  
  
2300 22 Aug 2151  
  
T'Pol was back in the Mess Hall reading her PADD, reviewing the data she downloaded from the Sendrini mainframe. She was trying to continue the work that the scientists had started; finding a way to identify a cloaked ship. She was so engrossed that she failed to notice Trip sit down across from her with a late night snack.  
  
"Evenin' T'Pol."  
  
"Good Evening Commander."  
  
"So how's our little Vulcan doing?"  
  
"Kelis is doing well."  
  
"Have you found any of her family yet?"  
  
"No, I have asked my mother to see if she can locate any of Kelis' relatives." T'Pol had little patience for the Chief Engineer's small talk tonight, and silently hoped he would quickly make his point.  
  
"So have you eaten tonight?" Trip asked as he seasoned his meal.  
  
"No I have not."  
  
"Well would you like some of mine?"  
  
"T'Pol looked over at Trip's plate long enough to notice that he was eating spaghetti. "Commander, you know that I do not consume meat."  
  
"Yea, I know, but that's the beauty of this, it's got no meat. I mean there are olives and mushrooms and I think these are artichoke hearts." Trip said as twirled an artichoke on his fork. "But, there's no meat."  
  
T'Pol placed her PADD on the table in realization of Trip's 'point'. "I suppose my actions earlier this evening in the Mess Hall were in error."  
  
"Yea they were, but I'm not the one who needs to hear it." Trip said, diving into his meal. "Phlox told me that he spent about five minutes ensuring there wasn't a trace of meat in Kelis' meal. You really broke his heart today."  
  
"That was not my intention Commander."  
  
"I know, but you really need to go apologize to him." Trip looked up from his meal to find T'Pol starring blankly at him, as though she had a question on the tip of her tongue. Trip decided to try and help her along. "So whatcha' reviewing?"  
  
"I am simply reviewing the files from the outpost. I wanted to make sure I was thorough in my investigation." T'Pol finally yielded to one of her many thoughts. "Commander, I wanted to apologize to you for my deception earlier today."  
  
"Oh, it's alright. I'd already forgotten about it." Trip said as he finished his meal. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the apology, but he could see that she was contemplating more than his feelings. Alas, Trip knew not even a crowbar could pry T'Pol open when she was in one of her self-absorbed moods. "Oh well, I'm gonna call it a night T'Pol. I'll catch you later." He said in defeat.  
  
"Goodnight Commander."  
  
"Night Sub-Commander, don't work too hard." Trip offered as he walked to put his plate away. 


	8. Confrontations

This Woman's Work (Chap 8)  
  
By vandiver49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Star Trek, I'm just borrowing them for a moment. Please don't sue; people in the Navy don't make that much money.  
  
All parenthetical statements in Vulcan are denoted by (*)  
  
Please forgive me if the date doesn't correspond exactly to the series.  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
0700 23 Aug 2151  
  
T'Pol spent most of the night awake, trying to make sense of the data on her PADD with little success. The only thing she read that showed any promise was a study on neutrinos and there possible deflection by strong gravitational fields. As the lights flickered on to announce the start of a new day, T'Pol made her way back to her quarters to get Kelis ready for the morning.  
  
*T'Pol, am I going to be with Dr. Phlox again today?*  
  
*No, today you will be with a young woman named Hoshi.*  
  
*H…H…H…* Kelis was having some obvious trouble with the phonetics.  
  
*Form your mouth like this, and breathe out.* T'Pol instructed.  
  
*Ho…shi?*  
  
*That is better, simply continue to practice.*  
  
Just then the door chime rang.  
  
"Enter." T'Pol answered.  
  
The door slid open to reveal Ensign Sato ready for her collateral duty. "Morning Sub-Commander." *Morning Kelis.* She said, making a seamless transition from English to Vulcan.  
  
"Good morning Ensign, I believe Kelis is ready."  
  
Hoshi directed her attention towards the little girl. *Hello Kelis, are you ready to go?*  
  
*Hello Ho..shi, yes I am ready. What are we doing today?*  
  
*I was thinking of taking you on a tour of the ship, if it is a right with T'Pol?*  
  
T'Pol nodded her head in agreement.  
  
*Well Kelis, let's go.* Hoshi cheerfully said. Seconds later, both young women strolled out the door.  
  
T'Pol was about to test the neutrino theory the Sendrini scientists had proposed when she received a call from the Bridge.  
  
"Bridge to Sub-Commander T'Pol."  
  
"T'Pol here, go ahead."  
  
"Yes ma'am. You have an incoming call from Vulcan. Would you like for me to transfer it to your quarters?"  
  
"That will be acceptable. T'Pol out."  
  
T'Pol walked over to her viewscreen and was greeted by an all too familiar face.  
  
*Hello mother.*  
  
*Hello T'Pol, how are you?*  
  
*I am well mother. Have you had any success in locating Kelis' next of kin?*  
  
*Yes, I have located her grandparents. They are amiable to the idea of caring for the child. How is the little one?*  
  
*She is fine mother.*  
  
*Have you been personally taking care of her?*  
  
*After a fashion mother.*  
  
*Have you been…*  
  
*Mother, Kelis has been in my charge for less than a day. It is illogical to assume that I could have had a negative influence upon her is such a short period of time.*  
  
*I was not referring to you specifically T'Pol. It is simply that children are very impressionable and you are also on a human ship.*  
  
*I am well aware of the mother.*  
  
The tension steadily rose as both women stared at each other in silence.  
  
*T'Pol, when are you coming home?*  
  
*When I have finished my obligation here mother.*  
  
*But you have an obligation to fulfill here at home T'Pol. Koss waits patiently for you now. But when the Pon Farr comes upon him and is forced to choose another, what will you do then?*  
  
*That will not happen mother.*  
  
T'Pol's mother decided to try a different approach. *T'Pol why do you choose to stay away from home so much?*  
  
T'Pol paused before answering. *Because if I return mother, I will never leave Vulcan again.*  
  
*T'Pol, it is illogical to fight a two thousand year old tradition. You…*  
  
T'Pol's mother was cut off by the concussive force of several explosions, jarring the ship.  
  
*I must go mother. Live long and prosper.*  
  
*Live long and prosper daughter.*  
  
***  
  
Between the wailing klaxon, billowing smoke and the torrid of personnel running to their battle stations, Hoshi and Kelis struggled to stay together.  
  
*Kelis, onto my hand real tight. We are going to go someplace safe.*  
  
Before Kelis could respond, another explosion rocked the ship, causing Hoshi to be thrown against the wall. The little girl watched in fright as the linguist fell unconscious on the deck.  
  
*Hoshi? Hoshi? Please wake up!* Kelis pleaded, trying to revive the young Ensign.  
  
***  
  
T'Pol expedited her way to the Bridge, hoping to find an explanation to the attacks.  
  
"Mr. Reed, report."  
  
"We are under bloody attack, but I can't get a lock on anything. I don't even see a ship within light years of this location."  
  
"Then I suggest we evade until you can find something to shoot at. Where did the last attack originate from?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"Bearing 243.2." Responded Reed.  
  
"Ensign Mayweather, plot a reciprocal course, maximum impulse."  
  
"Aye ma'am."  
  
As the Enterprise turned to retreat, another barrage of weapon fire rocked the exposed warp drive.  
  
"Engineering to Bridge." Tucker called over the intercom.  
  
"T'Pol here, go ahead."  
  
"I don't know y'all are doing up there but you're killin' us down here. Warp drive just went off-line and that last explosion almost knocked the antimatter containment bottles off the racks."  
  
"Right now Commander, we need to maintain the weapons grid as well as impulse drive."  
  
"I hear ya, just need to buy us some time OK?"  
  
"Understood Commander, Bridge out."  
  
Just as Enterprise began to maneuver away, another ship entered the fray.  
  
"Sub-Commander, another ship just dropped out of warp, it's the Surok." Travis announced as he piloted Enterprise to safety.  
  
The Vulcan ship immediately came under fire from the unseen attackers. "Sub-Commander, they aren't fairing much better than we were, they're essentially sitting ducks." Malcolm added.  
  
T'Pol knew exactly what was needed as she walked from the Captain's Chair to her science station. With very few options, she decided to play the hunch that the Sendrini scientist had conceived. "Lieutenant, do you think you can develop a targeting solution based on neutrino field distortions?"  
  
"It would require some minor calibration adjustments, but it should be doable."  
  
"Good, Mr. Mayweather, prepare to bring us about."  
  
"Standing by ma'am."  
  
T'Pol's fingered danced across her console as she searched for the disturbance, identifying the teardrop shaped distortion within seconds.  
  
"Mr. Reed, target the tail end portion of the disturbance." T'Pol said as she transferred her data to the weapons console.  
  
"I have the data Sub-Commander; it is a little close to the Surok though."  
  
"Then I suggest you do not miss Lieutenant."  
  
"Aye ma'am" Malcolm replied. This was the kind of action he lived for. "Targeting solution acquired Sub-Commander, forward torpedo tubes and phase cannons armed and ready."  
  
"Very well, helmsman, bring us about."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Travis spun the ship around on a dime, allowing the ships' inertia to continue to carry it astern. Once in position, T'Pol gave Malcolm his favorite order.  
  
"Fire"  
  
"With pleasure." Malcolm acknowledge with a vicious grin. He loosed a hail of weapons fire, which was true to aim.  
  
The subsequent explosion provided a brief glimpse at their attackers. A Romulan Bird of Prey shimmered into view before catastrophically imploding from existence.  
  
T'Pol walked back to the Captain's chair, waiting for the damage and casualty reports.  
  
"Engineering to Bridge." It was Lieutenant Weston, one of the Chief Engineer's assistants.  
  
"T'Pol here, go ahead."  
  
"Yeah, we took some damage on the Main and E Decks, nothing major though. Engineering got hit pretty bad; we'll be without warp for a couple of hours ma'am."  
  
"Very well, keep me informed, Bridge out."  
  
T'Pol waited patiently for the causality report before deciding to call herself. "T'Pol to Sickbay."  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Bridge to Sickbay, what is the causality report doctor?"  
  
"Sickbay, Tucker here."  
  
"Commander Tucker, what are you doing in sickbay?" T'Pol queried.  
  
Trip had to force the lump out of his throat before responding. "I'm in sickbay because…T'Pol I think you should come down here, its Kelis." 


	9. Lean on Me

This Woman's Work (Chap 8)  
  
By vandiver49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Star Trek, I'm just borrowing them for a moment. Please don't sue; people in the Navy don't make that much money.  
  
All parenthetical statements in Vulcan are denoted by (*)  
  
Please forgive me if the date doesn't correspond exactly to the series.  
  
Sorry for the delay, this chapter proved more difficult to write than most.  
  
_________________________________  
  
0900 23 Aug 2151  
  
"Doc, please tell me than she's gonna be OK?"  
  
"Mr. Tucker, while it is far too early to make a prognosis, I can assure you than your pestering is not helping any." Phlox said, trying to push his way past the Commander. Trip relented and let the Doctor and Ensign Cutler prep for surgery. An overwhelming sense of helplessness consumed him as the whole tragedy played itself back in his mind.  
  
He couldn't believe it when he looked over, amidst all the chaos and confusion, Kelis had somehow managed to find her way into Engineering. She was pleading in Vulcan for someone, anyone to listen to her. 'I shoulda paid more attentions to Hoishi's Vulcan for Dummies classes.' Trip thought to himself. He was making his way over to the little girl from across Engineering when he realized the she was standing right next to an exposed plasma conduit. Everything afterwards transpired as though it was in slow motion. He was seconds away from Kelis' side when another explosion jolted to ship, causing the conduit to rupture. When he was back on his feet he realized it was too late. The image of her little body burned and battered was indelibly etched into his mind as he carried her to sickbay. "A second faster…" Trip mused, lowering his head in resignation as Ensign Culter and the Doctor attempted to stabilize the child.  
  
T'Pol walked at a pace that might as well have been a sprint to sickbay, desperately hoping the situation was not as grave as the Commander had led her to believe. But the deafening tone of a flatline, coupled with the image of Kelis' petite arm hanging lifelessly from the operating table, only served to confirm her worst suspicions. Dr. Phlox's hands were bathed in emerald green as he affixed cardiac stimulators to the child's body.  
  
"Clear!"  
  
Seeing Kelis' body jump from the current proved to be too much for T'Pol as she left sickbay with just as much haste as she entered. Trip looked up just in time to see exit.  
  
"T'Pol!" Trip called in pursuit. "T'Pol!"  
  
"Commander, I believe your presence would be best served in Engineering." She callously offered as she made her way to the turbolift.  
  
"T'Pol, don't do this, talk to me." Trip really no idea what he was doing, but he knew why he was doing it. Even though she was Vulcan, he just felt that T'Pol could probably use a friend.  
  
He stayed in behind her, following T'Pol into the lift before the doors closed. Trip accessed the keypad, isolating the turbolift from service.  
  
He stood there silently as T'Pol refused to face him. In what was probably not the smartest move he's ever made, Trip grabbed the Vulcan by the wrist, turning her around to gaze upon her countenance. Her face was as impassive as ever, but the wall of tears that shrouded eyes conveyed the emotional battle she was losing. Trip wanted to say something, anything to comfort her, but found himself at a loss for words. His instincts though had another idea as he found himself slowly caressing T'Pol in his warm embrace. Her body remained painfully rigid in response to his actions. But slowly and distinctly, she began to snake her arms up Trip's back, returning his embrace. Try as she might, T'Pol's mental damn was incapable of handling the raising waters of her emotions. In reluctant defeat, she slowly placed her head on Trip's shoulder, her saltwater tears staining his uniform as she closed her eyes.  
  
Minutes seemed to pass like hours as Trip held T'Pol, struggling to find the right words. If she were human, it would have been easy. A simple "it'll be OK" or "don't worry sweetheart" was generally all it took. But those placating statements would have been insulting not only to T'Pol, but also their friendship. So Trip chose to remain silent, hoping his actions would convey what words could not.  
  
"It was illogical for me to have listened to your suggestion." T'Pol said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Huh? How do you figure that?"  
  
"I should have made Kelis' safety my top priority."  
  
Trip could see what she was doing, and it wasn't very becoming of the woman he knew. "Hold up, you can't blame yourself for what happened to her. It was a freak accident."  
  
"Nevertheless she was still my responsibility."  
  
"As was this ship. From what I hear, we wouldn't even be here having this conversation if it wasn't for you." Trip countered as he turned to look into her eyes.  
  
"That is a logical assessment I suppose." T'Pol stated as she slowly began to regain her Vulcan demeanor.  
  
  
  
"Is that your way of saying I'm right?" Trip asked lightheartedly. "Look, I'm sure that she'll be fine."  
  
"What makes you so certain?"  
  
"Faith, I suppose." Trip decided to let her go, seeing her composure returning.  
  
"A most irrational concept to be sure."  
  
Before Trip could reply, he received a call over the intercom.  
  
"Sickbay to Commander Tucker."  
  
"Tucker here Doc, go ahead." Trip acknowledged as he tapped the comm pad.  
  
"I am just calling to report that Kelis is in stable condition right now Commander. She will need more time to recover, but I believe that she will pull though. If you will, convey this message to Sub-Commander T'Pol?"  
  
"No problem Doc, Tucker out." Trip said, smiling at T'Pol.  
  
"Told you."  
  
T'Pol simply looked back at Trip intently before posing her next question. "How do humans do it Commander?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"How do you live and accept uncertainty so capriciously?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I just remember a prayer my Mom taught me growing up. I think it goes Lord, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change;  
  
Courage to change the things I can; and wisdom to know the difference."  
  
T'Pol listened intently to his words as proved to be an accurate metaphor of her day. "References to a supernatural deity not withstanding, that is a very logical statement."  
  
"I'm glad you like it too." Trip said as he watched the tender moment which they had just shared slowly evaporate away.  
  
"If you will excuse me Commander, I am sure than I have pressing matters to attend to on the Bridge."  
  
"T'Pol, I'm sure it's nothing the Reed can't handle."  
  
"Commander, if I am to understand your last statement…"  
  
"I know what I said, but I'm sure that there is no one the Kelis would rather see when she wakes up than you. Just think about." And with a narrow grin and a tap of the keypad, Trip exited the lift.  
  
T'Pol stood for a moment and watched Trip walk down the corridor in confusion. 'I do not believe that I will ever understand humans.' She silently thought before deciding to heed Trip's suggestion. 


	10. Resolutions

This Woman's Work (Chap 10)  
  
By vandiver49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Star Trek, I'm just borrowing them for a moment. Please don't sue; people in the Navy don't make that much money.  
  
All parenthetical statements in Vulcan are denoted by (*)  
  
Please forgive me if the date doesn't correspond exactly to the series.  
  
_________________________________  
  
1100 23 Aug 2151  
  
"Bridge to Sickbay."  
  
"T'Pol here, go ahead Mr. Reed."  
  
"Ambassador Soval is hailing us again; he is waiting to speak with you. Sub-Commander, I can't keep delaying him forever."  
  
"I understand Lieutenant, I shall be there momentarily."  
  
"Sub-Commander, you said that twenty minutes ago, but I will relay your message."  
  
"Thank you, T'Pol out."  
  
T'Pol walked back from the intercom over to Kelis, who was resting peacefully on the operation bed. She could no longer deny the maternal instincts that were coursing through her, and no matter how illogical it might be, she somehow knew that being at Kelis' side was right thing to do.  
  
*T'Pol?* Questioned Kelis as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
*Hello Kelis, how are you feeling?*  
  
*T'Pol, where is Hoshi I saw her hit her head on the wall and I tried to wake her up but she would not and I went to try and find some help for her but no one would listen to me and…*  
  
*I know Kelis.* T'Pol calmly replied. *It was a very logical thing that you tried to do. Hoshi shall recover.*  
  
Kelis attempted to sit up, but her injuries proved to be too much to overcome.  
  
*Be still Kelis, you must rest.* After visually confirming Kelis would be fine, T'Pol felt secure in leaving her alone. *I must go now, but I shall return shortly, understand?*  
  
The little Vulcan nodded in response and slowly fell back to sleep.  
  
T'Pol made her way back to the Bridge, finally ready to deal with Ambassador Soval. She had not eaten, slept or meditated in over forty hours, leaving her nerves slightly frayed. T'Pol was determined to end her mental ordeal and had every intention of giving Soval 'a piece of her mind' as humans would say.  
  
*Sub-Commander T'Pol, I was informed by the Surok that you were engaged by a Romulan Bird of Prey. Did the humans witness this?*  
  
*No Ambassador, its destruction was total before the cloaking device deactivated. I intend to include the battle in my report to Starfleet Command.*  
  
This wasn't exactly what Soval wanted to here. *Sub-Commander, you will not include anything about this engagement to Starfleet. It would only serve to make a delicate situation more fragile.*  
  
*More delicate for whom Ambassador, I am sure that Starfleet would be interested in knowing about Romulans, our relationship to them and exactly why the Enterprise was manipulated into proceeding into harm's way to encounter them.*  
  
*What is your point Sub-Commander?*  
  
*My point is that I was assigned to this position in order to guide and aid humanity in their ascension into the unknown. I cannot effectively do so if I am constantly placed in a position that compromises my authority and my loyalty to the crew.*  
  
*Am I to understand that you value your position aboard Enterprise more than your commission in the Vulcan High Command?*  
  
Soval's question gave T'Pol a moment of pause. Normally, she always followed the instructions of the Vulcan High Command. But she now found herself developing a loyalty, not to humanity as a whole, but to the humans she lived and worked with on Enterprise. They had come consider her a member of the crew, some she even considered friends, as illogical as that seemed. It pained T'Pol every time she was forced to betray that trust.  
  
*I value my position aboard Enterprise as a representative of the Vulcan High Command. I do not believe the two are independent of each other. That only occurs when I am forced to hide vital information from the crew.*  
  
*Very well T'Pol, I understand your wish to not have to deceive, it is not our way. But it is a necessity because of our strength as a galactic power. Humanity is not prepared for the dangers that lurk amongst the stars.*  
  
*With great power comes great responsibility.* T'Pol said as she nodded in agreement. Soval's eyebrow immediately shot up in confusion. *It is a human saying that I believe accurately captures our conundrum.* T'Pol clarified.  
  
*It is curious, how such an illogical race can create such brilliance to the contrary.*  
  
*I have also found that to be an interesting dichotomy. They have great potential Ambassador, they need only to realize it.*  
  
*Indeed. Sub-Commander, how were you able to detect the Romulan ship?*  
  
*I was able to expound upon the Sendrini scientists research and utilized the deflection of neutrinos by the cloaking device as a means of detection. Are you any closer to finding the Romulan informant?*  
  
*No, we are not. We are only certain that the informant is somewhere on Vulcan. We suspect that when Enterprise was contacting Vulcan, the spy relayed a message to the Romulan ship that was lurking in the area. What exactly were you contacting Vulcan for?*  
  
*I was making arrangements for guardianship of the lone survivor, a child. I was unaware that my actions would put the ship in danger.*  
  
*Your actions did not. Do you require any assistance in transferring the child back to Vulcan?*  
  
*It will be necessary for a Vulcan ship to ferry the child back as Enterprise is scheduled to return to pick up Captain Archer.*  
  
*Very well, I will make arrangements for the Surok to pick up the child in four hours and escort her home. Is there anything else Sub-Commander?*  
  
*No Ambassador, that will be all.*  
  
*Very well, Soval out.*  
  
As the conversation ended, T'Pol felt as though an overwhelming burden had just been lifted from her. She found herself relieved that the Captain would be back within a few days and she could go back to her role as science officer and Vulcan advisor. But as T'Pol walked out of the ready room she was suddenly struck by a stray thought; she only had four more hours to spend with Kelis.  
  
T'Pol spent the next four hours in sickbay with Kelis just talking. They discussed everything from T'Pol's life, to what humans were like to if Kelis would ever see her parents again. Kelis had so my questions that T'Pol occasionally found herself without answers. T'Pol was somewhat surprised though by the tranquility and peace she found within the passing hours, silently wishing she had more time. But as the chronometer soon revealed, it was not to be.  
  
After collecting what few personal affects Kelis had, T'Pol walked with her in hand towards the airlock and the waiting Vulcan shuttle.  
  
*T'Pol, where are we going?*  
  
*I am taking you to a shuttle which will take you to your grandparents.*  
  
*Are you coming with me?*  
  
*No Kelis, I must remain here.* T'Pol wished she didn't have to disappoint the child so.  
  
*Do you not miss home?*  
  
*I do all the time Kelis.*  
  
*When you return will you visit me?*  
  
*I will make it a point to do so.*  
  
The doors to the airlock opened as both Vulcans prepared to exchange their final goodbyes. *Live long and prosper Kelis.* T'Pol said as she knelt down to Kelis to extend the traditional gesture.  
  
*Live long and prosper T'Pol.* Kelis replied as she placed her tiny hand in T'Pol's palm.  
  
The two starred into each others eyes for a brief, heart-wrenching moment, before T'Pol finally stood up and ushered Kelis through the airlock. Even though T'Pol had only known Kelis for a day, the little girl had a profound impact on her life. For the first time, T'Pol entertained the idea of having a family, of having children, of living the life her own mother desperately wanted her to, a life which T'Pol had adamantly avoided. As she walked back down the corridor, T'Pol was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice the silhouette against the wall.  
  
"Always hard to say goodbye isn't it?"  
  
"How long have you been standing there Commander?"  
  
"Long enough, I was just passing through actually."  
  
T'Pol thought that she would naturally have to fight her displeasure with Trip's eavesdropping, but instead it was her happiness to see him which she strove to suppress. "Where were you going?"  
  
"To the Mess Hall actually. Care to join me?"  
  
"I believe I will, I have not eaten since we arrived at Sendrini."  
  
As the two walked towards their destination, Trip decided to alleviate his conscience. "T'Pol, I umm…I wanted to apologize to you."  
  
"For what Commander?"  
  
"Well yesterday I said that you were compassionless, you weren't around when I said it or anything but…you just proved to me that Vulcans are as caring as everyone else."  
  
"I accept your apology Commander. Though I see how one could reach such a conclusion."  
  
"Anyway, I'm sorry."  
  
T'Pol decided to share her thoughts with the Chief Engineer as well. "Commander, have you ever thought about having a family?"  
  
"Yea, but since I don't have any prospects for a wife I figure that's a long way off."  
  
"What will you do with your career when you do find a mate?"  
  
Trip pondered carefully before answering. "I don't know T'Pol; it'll be a difficult choice."  
  
Trip could see that his answer wasn't quite to her satisfaction. "What about you?"  
  
"I do not know either."  
  
"Oh well, I guess that's why we play the Game of Life."  
  
"I do not consider life a game, Commander."  
  
"T'Pol, it's just a…never mind, let's just go eat." Trip answered in gracious resignation.  
  
"Agreed Commander."  
  
  
  
~~FINIS~~  
  
  
  
_______________________________________  
  
I would like to thank everyone who enjoyed and reviewed this story and patiently waited for its updates.  
  
Just a couple of notes to tie together some loose ends:  
  
This Woman's Work is a song by Maxwell, which gave me the inspiration for the piece.  
  
As I tried to show in my story, I believe T'Pol's central problem is trying to reconcile her desire for a career with her obligations as a Vulcan woman. I mean how many Vulcan women have you seen? While the Vulcans may have had warp drive for 2000 years, I think socially they are somewhere around the 1950's and 1960's in their view of women (a la June Cleaver).  
  
Secondly, a lot of people complain that the Vulcans in ENT are far shadier than their TOS counterparts. I believe that this plausible because in TOS the Vulcans are members of the Federation, alleviating them of the need to enforcers of their corner of the Galaxy. Keep in mind violence is distasteful to Vulcans, but in ENT they have one of the most powerful warships in the known galaxy. This turn of events is similar to US' relationship with the UK. As our nation started out, we needed protection from the tyrants on the seas, which was rendered by the UK. After WWII, the situation was reversed, where UK needed the protection and through NATO we offered it.  
  
I really enjoy the series all well as all the fanfic here. Everyone keep up the good work and thanks for reading my little interpretation of Gene's dream. 


End file.
